trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
DaedalusCassidy
} |name = Jean Parker |symbol = |symbol2 = |complex = Normal ▾= - Normal= - Alchemized= }} |-|Dream Self= |caption = iffin i do wanna or iffin i dont wanna, i aint have a choice to do |screenname = |title = Thief of Breath |age = 14 (June 24th, ????) |style = all lowercase, some punctuation, uncommon sentence structure and the use of many incorrect or made up words |specibus = lassokind |modus = Herding |planet = Land of Dust and Storms }} Jean Parker is a female human Thief of Breath currently living in a post-apocalyptic future of Earth. Introduction Your name is JEAN PARKER. You are the little sister of a moderately successful CATTLE DRIVER. It’s HARD WORK and it doesn’t bring much home in the way of MONEY, but it’s what you and your family do to GET BY. You don’t do much in the way of hobbies, but you love playing games and spending your FREE TIME having fun in general. Unfortunately, due to your BUSY SCHEDULE, you don’t have time to yourself, or even many POSSESSIONS for that matter. Most of your collection of STUFF is composed of HAND-ME-DOWNS from your older BROTHER. Even so, one of your MOST TREASURED POSSESSIONS is your BANDANA which you wear as a headband except for in MEDICAL EMERGENCIES, which consist mostly of various ASTHMA RELATED COMPLICATIONS. Whenever CAUGHT in a DUST STORM, which is quite often considering that you live in a BARREN WASTELAND, you pull that BAD BOY down from your forehead and cover your NOSE AND MOUTH. Sometimes you look at yourself in the mirror with your BANDANA drawn over your face and think that you look quite like a dangerous BANDITO, but that’s just for FUN. And like you said, there’s never much time for FUN when you live the life of a CATTLE DRIVER. Especially since the CATTLE are actually HERDBEASTS OF EXTRATERRESTRIAL ORIGIN. Apparently, living in a location so dead that your closest neighbors are the RUINS OF A ONCE POWERFUL CIVILIZATION wasn’t enough and the WINDS OF FATE decided to let some SLIGHTLY INSECTOID EXTRATERRESTRIALS invade your home planet. Years of WEIRD ALIEN EXPERIMENTS and a good number of INCESTUOUS SLURRIES later, YOUR PLANET was left with MUTANT ALIEN BULL ANTS. That’s the technical term for them, anyway. You just call them BUGS, and despite the fact that they are your livelihood, you think the ONLY GOOD BUG’S A DEAD BUG. Slightly embarrassed about your PROFESSION, you are content to let your FRIENDS ON THE INTERNET think that you just have a bad roach problem or something. Your Strife Specibus is lassokind and your chumhandle is daedalusCassidy and you been told you have a culiar way’ve givin chat, but you aint never herd jabber none another way in all yer life. Personality Write a third person summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography Write something here about your Troll's life before their session. Session The Land of Dust and Storms (LODAS) is a tumultuous desert wasteland, somewhat topographically similar to the desert areas of Nevada and New Mexico. The ground is made up of sepia colored dirt and rock that is arranged into canyons and mountains, as well as wide ranges of flat desert plains. The closest things to life on the surface of LODAS are the eternal sandstorms across the landscape. The sky is filled with dark dust clouds letting no light through except for purple lightning storming throughout the sky. Under the surface of LODAS are numerous villages and cities built by the consorts that live there: Salamanders. These salamanders display the capitalistic and industrial tendencies of the American Wild West; their cities have booming economies and many large banks. Railway systems are constantly being built between settlements. In addition to this, some salamanders have been seen riding in giant mechanical spider-like walking machines. The salamanders of LODAS also seem to have an established government and law-enforcement system of some kind, as evidenced by the existence of the Salamander Detective Agency (SDA), that bears some strong resemblance to the FBI. The SDA has been seen wielding firearms. Trivia *Little known, arguably irrelevant facts about your Troll go here. Gallery LandOfDustAndStorms.png|Jean's Land is not quite what she expected. Category:Human Category:Female Category:IntersensoryStimuli